


Quiet Beginnings

by CanvasConstellations



Series: Wrap my heart in a nest of stars [5]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanvasConstellations/pseuds/CanvasConstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does not know that there's a ring somewhere in a compartment too high for her to reach in the Rampion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Happiness

She does not know that there's a ring somewhere in a compartment too high for her to reach in the Rampion. She doesn't know that he's been planning this scenario at least a hundred different times, a hundred different ways, doesn't know that a silly cord of wire was never in any of his imagined scenes. She doesn't know that he's half expecting her to say no because he _still_ has inklings that she's too good for him, will always be.

She doesn't know that he doesn't know why he's decided to forgo the big romantic gesture and the very expensive ring for this quiet moment of happiness and a frazzled wire.

She looks at the makeshift ring, then up at him, then back down at the ring.

"Oh," she says.

And then she starts crying.


End file.
